User talk:MarvinSuggs
This is my talk page. Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Thanks! Also please see the Archive Spotlight Hi Mary. You've done a nice job with this wiki, and you meet all the spotlight criteria (I categorized a stray handful of articles for you -- make sure to keep an eye on that). I'm especially impressed by your category structure -- you have everything very well organized. All of your contributors appear to have been welcomed although I couldn't find any template. You might want a welcome template in place at some point as it makes it easier but that's up to you. Anyhow, I'll add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. The spotlights go up in the order their requested, and then around the other spots that wikia wants to run. So I've added you to the list, but there're some wikis ahead of you. It'll probably be a little while before we run through them. You can keep an eye on the list at the top of w:Talk:Wikia_Spotlights to see when you're "next" in line. I think you have plenty of time to fix up your wiki.... -- Wendy (talk) 17:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi Mary. I've created a new skin for IAW. You can find the code at User:Swannie/monaco.css. For this to become the official skin, you need to copy and paste the code from the page above into MediaWiki:Monaco.css and then change the default skin for IAW to "Custom." If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them on my talk page. Thanks! swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 13:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Preplanis Why did you take out the note that Preplanis is "some distance from Earth", but you left in the source that I got that information from? -- Connor Cabal 18:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I took off "some distance from Earth" because I didn't think it made much sence (thats just me, you might think differently) and I appologize for leaving the source in. If you want you can change it back to what it was or take off the source. Sorry about that. — Mary (talk) 19:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I wasn't sure how to word it, but the Space Trader remarked that Earth was far from Preplanis, and I thought some reference to the distance was worth putting in. OTOH, if you were confused by it, others might be also, so I'll think about how to reword it. -- Connor Cabal 22:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I like how you wrote it much better now. It makes more sense to me. — Mary (talk) 03:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Jonah and the Whale It throws your episode count (x of 110) off. I'd fix it if I had the time... -- Connor Cabal 22:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for catching that and pointing it out to me! I'm horrible at creating tables like that... my mind starts to wander and I make alot of mistakes. I'll fix it right away. :) Let me just say that you are doing a great job in the LiS section of the wiki. Thanks! — Mary (talk) 02:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Mary This is Frank, and please feel free to call me that. I've never created a Wiki account before and I wasn't sure how to fill out my screenname. My favorite of the Irwin Allen shows is LiS for sure, but VttBotS is right after it. Thanks for the help regarding my questions, your answers sounded OK to me. I'll continue to help out wherever I can. I only have LotG on VHS, but maybe I'll start filling episodes for those soon. Thanks again! -- FK3 :Hi Frank, have you checked out www.fancast.com? They have free full length episodes of Land of the Giants, and a few more Irwin Allen shows, and the 1961 Vttbots movie. We've been getting the majority of our pictures from that site. I'm really glad that you've taken an interest in helping out here. If there is ever anything I can do for you, just let me know! Thanks — Mary (talk) 21:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Problems with thumbnails Hi there, the page you linked to me, the thumbnail image worked fine when i went to it. When you save a page with an image, and that image has a size smaller then its original image, it needs a thumbnail. The mediawiki engine actually creates a seperate thumbnail image from the original, and displays that. it does not just display the original just sized down. the problem with this is, that wikia uses something called a CDN to distribute its images, and sometimes, if there is excessive lag in the network, or if some of the servers are slightly overloaded, it takes a while for those thumbnail images to get created, and then even longer to get mirrored onto the CDN node closest to you. The easiest way to check if this is the problem, is try to put the image on the page without any resizing. if it appears right away, then its a CDN lag problem. It should clear its self up with a little time. I know it looks 'bad' leaving the page wiht the broken image like that, but it will show up. --Uberfuzzy 14:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Help/Opinion Hey, can I have you help/opinion for some matters. *Talk:Zahn *Talk:Torin *Talk:Ruby-eating monster Tardis1963 22:52, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. I hope that my answers helped, if they didn't just tell me, or do what you think is best. — Mary (talk) 23:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Guess what My wiki has been accepted! Now I can start work on it. Tardis1963 01:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Congrats! Let me know if I can help out. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help build up content, but i'll try to help with other things :) — Mary (talk) 03:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Overtaken Well, the DWCW has just overtaken the IAW with the number of articles. The DWCW has 582 right now, and it will definentely go up by the end of the day. Tardis1963 01:51, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Congrats Tardis! I'm really happy for you and the rest of the DWCW. :) I'm really impressed at how much effort you've put into that wiki. You have been doing a great job writing articles! Keep me posted — Mary (talk) 04:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Is Anyone Still Looking? Hi, Is anyone monitoring these Wiki pages anymore? There's been a huge amount of really badly written, opinion filled, non-encyclopedia style articles pouring in by an Unregistered Contributor. I'd love to see these entries policed. Thanks! Scott son of Pete 20:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Scott son of Pete, I don't know if you'll get this, but no, at the moment the Irwin Allen Wiki seems to be abandoned. I created this wiki in 2008 and I dropped it. I plan on coming back and working on improving and adding to this wiki. I'd be delighted if you felt inclined to stick around and help out! I'll check into the Unregistered Contributor. Again, thank you! Mary Surprise! Hey Mary, have a couple of surprises for you. One, I had put up an article last night in regards to a documentary show spanning 40 years of sci-fi television, as I had watched it for the first time in years and was pleasantly surprised to see Irwin Allen pop up in a mention on the special! :) Yes, I wasn't familiar with him the last time I watched that, or else it probably would have been my very first article on here! (Also might want to check out the discussion page on how I got that too!) Also, I reformatted it a bit and shot off a copy of it to a sci-fi Wiki, complete with link to the original article back here. The place is VERY lacking, so I might be sending off more stuff from here and put it over there. To summarize, though, it might possibly get a person or two from there over here, so who knows; it could make things pick up a little here eventually. Well, have a good rest of the day, or whatever! Darrylb500 22:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Paging Mary... Hi Mary, I don't know you personally, but I hope you get back here eventually, as the Irwin Allen wiki just hit a milestone by reaching 700 articles! :) I finished watching all Time Tunnel episodes several weeks ago (most of which have pages), and I have plans for others. I just started watching Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and three minor guest star actors' pages were the result by just watching the second episode (I had seen the pilot a few months back). Also, a Dr. Nano has been editing the hell out of Lost in Space stuff for a few months now. I was surprised to get a couple of e-mails in regards to him adding some trivia to the No Place to Hide page that I did (since no one had done a page for it, as I saw that episode the other month). So he seems to know his LiS stuff pretty decently! Hope things are ok with you, or maybe even better than that! -Darrylb500